


Brotherly Shove

by sunflower624



Series: The Protection [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Brother Feels, Other, Protective Billy Hargrove, Sibling Bonding, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower624/pseuds/sunflower624
Summary: A story with small little moments you can request between the sibling duo: Billy Hargrove and Max Mayfield...Nothing sexual or romantic between them.





	1. Max's First Period

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about 5 months after the events of Stranger Things 3. Billy is alive - read my previous fanfiction to this series to know about it.

It was finally fall break and Max was glad. High school was cool and all, but she got tired of the work and drama. Thankfully, Neil and Susan were out of town, which Billy was glad about. He hated Neil with a passion, but he stayed around for Max. 

Max laid on her bed after a long day of school. She felt different today, even though she couldn't place a finger on what it was. Her stomach hurt slightly - but not in a way she recognized. She had the cramps throughout the day but they came and went away. 

While she laid back in her bed, Billy was in the living room lifting weights. He did that every day, so Max was used to his whole routine. It would last about 35 minutes, sometimes 45 minutes. Since Susan and Neil were out of town, he had the living room more to himself, which made him the happiest guy in the world. 

Max had the sudden urge to use the bathroom, raising up and standing up to her feet. She cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders, feeling slightly tense. She walked out of her room, immediately going into the bathroom. She pulled down her jeans, sitting on the toilet, and looked down. Her eyes widen and she screamed. She wasn't scared - but when you see BLOOD in your underwear for the first time - you're gonna freak out. 

Billy got up from his bench, letting his cigarette burn into the ashtray. "Why the hell are you screaming?!" 

He got up and walked towards the hallway. She had the door cracked open but closed it immediately when he came near. "Nothing!" 

"You made me fucking stop my workout for nothing?" He sarcastically replied, rolling his eyes almost. "Something's wrong or you wouldn't have screamed, shithead!"

"Fuck off, Billy!" Max yelled back, as she went to wipe herself. She heard him snickering behind the door - causing her to kick it. She didn't know where any pads were. Her mom gave her the talk and all, but she didn't expect to start without her mom there. She just grabbed some toilet paper, wrapping it around the crotch of the underwear - MULTIPLE times. 

"Max..." Billy called out - in that annoying voice she hated. "You're being awfully quiet in there!" 

She quickly stood up, pulling her jeans up, and flushed the toilet. "And you're being awfully nosey!" 

She opened the door, giving him a glare. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Someone's moody today..." 

She rolled her eyes and went onto her room. Billy stopped her by saying, "Why is there blood on the toilet seat?" 

Max froze and turned around, giving a look at Billy. "I don't know..." 

"You started your period, didn't you, Maxine?" He teased, adding one of his signatures laughs. 

"N-No, well yes but I don't know why that's any of your business..." Max argued back, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Just leave me alone, you dick!" 

"Wait - I'll be a little more sincere..." 

"Yeah right!" 

"Do you need me to get you the pads since you clearly don't know where they are?" 

"I can find them myself!" 

Billy laughed to himself for a minute, shaking his head. "I'm just messing with you, Max..."


	2. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a comment on the last chapter. 
> 
> Trigger Warning // Possible suicidal thoughts due to the flashbacks, illness, and etc..
> 
> Max takes care of Billy after some unpleasant side effects following the Mind Flayer possession.

**The teens screamed throughout the mall, running for safety. He was there. Billy Hargrove.**

**Normally, you'd see girls and (sometimes) boys fawning over his looks. Instead, they were running from fear. He didn't want to do any of this...**

**"Billy!" A voice called out, it was so echoed and faded. He couldn't move a limb of his body. He couldn't control himself.**

**"Billy, you're Billy. You're Billy Hargrove! You live on 4819 Cherry Lane... Please, Billy! I'm Max, you're sis-"**

**The voice stopped and Billy didn't know what he did. He knew it was Max now but why was Max there? Why was she freaking out?**

**He felt a huge clash to the head, hearing groans and screams. He finally saw the brighter picture. Max was laying on the ground, blood on her head. Same with Mike, just he was a little more roughed up. _Max_ , he thought to himself in his head. He couldn't control his speaking, movement, or hearing. He wanted to know that she was okay.**

Suddenly, Billy awoke from the nightmare. He shot up from the bed, heavily breathing. Sweat was dripping down every muscle of his body. He felt his stomach tighten, vomit rising to the top of his throat. He jumped up and ran out of his bedroom. He made it to the bathroom and he vomited in the toilet, a little blood coming up. Max heard this from the living room and stood up, standing in the entrance to the bathroom.

"Billy, are you okay?" She was clearly worried and concerned. He nodded and raised his head, looking at her carefully. Blood began to stain the corners of his mouth. Max bent down, putting her hand against his head. Her eyes widen, looking at him. "You're burning up..." 

"I'm fine, Max..." 

"Billy, stop being so stubborn and just tell me!" Max yelled out, drifting away from her speaking. She looked down. "Is it from the..." 

"It's nothing, Max..." 

**He noticed echoing in his ears.**

**Max...**

**Max?**

**Max!**

He suddenly lost consciousness, falling backward and hitting his head. Max rushed to his side, raising his head up. "Billy!?" 

She shook him for a second, before his eyes opened, very slightly. "Billy..." 

**Her voice echoed still, the dizziness drifting from his sight.**

"Billy, it's going to be okay..." 

**He felt her touch, her care, and her sudden fearfulness.**

Max's pulled Billy up, helping him through the hallway. He was quite out of it.

**He felt numb, no feeling at all.**

He soon was laying on his bed again, half-awake and half-unconscious. Max had about five to six cold compresses, hoping to get the fever down.

**Billy's hand tried to reach out, he thought she was dying still.**

"Max..." His voice cracked out, as she applied a cold compress against his sweaty forehead. His eyes locked onto hers, tears sliding down his cheek.

"It's gonna be okay, just relax, Billy..." Her voice was comforting and caring. She wanted him to be okay, she knew he would but his mind... His mind was in a bad place.

**He kept seeing the visions. Max was screaming, her voice was screaming his name. She had blood on her left cheek.**

His fever was starting to go down because the shaking in his body was decreasing. He was becoming closer to reality again, but he couldn't help but wonder. What happened that night in Starcourt Mall? What all went down? He couldn't remember it because that part of him was dead. The nightmare was still living in his mind, though. 

"Max, I need to ask you something..." Billy began, his eyes looking up at Max. She brought her attention to him, staring back at him.

"Billy, can it wait?" 

He shook his head, looking away. He needed to know. He needed every single answer. 

He straightened himself up, sitting instead of laying. He looked at her, "What happened on July 4th?" 

Her eyes softened, looking down. Her lip quivered slightly, not expecting to hear about it again so soon...

Billy could tell it hurt her, which he obviously wasn't trying to do. That's when she brought her head up, looking at him.

"It was unexpected, emotional, and scary..." She began before the whole thing unfolded to Billy...

* * *

**Max had finally awakened from her deep slumber on the ground. She scrunched her face in pain, realizing some blood was on her cheek. She slowly got up, turning and saw Mike. She felt like her heart stopped for a moment, running to him and shaking him. "Mike, Mike, Mike!"**

**His eyes finally opened, jumping up and looking around. "Where's El?"**

**They both looked around and knew what had happened. Billy had his hands on her. She was gone.**

**They both began to run, looking around the mall, wondering where Billy could've gone with Eleven. That's when they began to hear whistling noises - following up with loud crackles. It was fireworks. They both began to run towards the sound, finding any sign of her.**

**They finally stumbled onto the scene and they watched Billy rise up. Max watched him do the unthinkable, his hands guarding Eleven and he got injured instead. Her mouth dropped, stunned by her brother's bravery.**

**She began to shiver, watching a stab hit one side, then another. It continued on until Max witnessed him get impaled through the chest. Her heart was pounding through her head, tears going down her cheeks. "Billy!"**

**She screamed out, her voice echoed through the mall... That was the terror... That was the reality of July 4th.**

* * *

Billy had finally snapped out of his head, calming down as he heard what happened that night. He looked down, feeling his emotions overcoming him. "Did I hurt you, Max?" 

Max turned away, almost in a tugging way. "Max..."

She didn't want to tell him what happened. She knew Billy couldn't control himself that month, he was going through so much. She didn't blame him. She blamed the damn Russians for allowing such a thing to happen in Hawkins. 

"Please, Max..." His voice was very tired and sounded broken. She brought her eyes to him.

"Yes, you did..." She began, watching him begin to shake his head. "I don't blame you, though! You were being controlled, it's not your fault..."

"I hurt you, there's no damn excuse, shitbird!" 

"Billy, you were being controlled!" 

"I've always been such a dick to you, I can't excuse that behavior..." 

"Billy, I forgave you for all those times..." 

"I don't care, I acted like Neil and I could've killed you that day!" 

She froze and looked at him. Her head tilted, "What?" 

He became quiet, not wanting to speak about it anymore.

"Billy, do you think that I believe you're like Neil?" Max questioned, watching him nod slightly. "I would never, he's the monster - not you..." 

Billy was taken by surprise, shocked that Max said that. 

"That's comforting to know, Max..." Billy mumbled almost, as he laid back. "I think I'm gonna go back to bed..." 

Max smiled a bit, standing up and began to walk to the door. "Goodnight, shithead..." 

"Same to you, shitbird..." He whispered back, nearly laughing at her comment. 


	3. Zoomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is skateboarding and ends up getting injured. It's one of the worse injuries she's ever gotten, which leads her to need her brother, Billy's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was requested in the comments of the last chapter and I hope everyone enjoys it!

It was October 3rd, 1985, the weather a bit foggier since it was fall. Today was an interesting day to remember for Max and Billy. For one, it marked one year in Hawkins. Secondly, it was Neil and Susan's wedding anniversary - which they always went out of town for - you know how couples are. 

This meant one thing for the two siblings. 

Freedom. 

Of course, Max loved her mom to death - but she enjoyed them being gone... Billy felt the same. He didn't hate Susan but he did hate his father with a passion. He promised Max that once he turned 18 - he'd take Max and himself back to California. Max was on-board with that for the longest time, but she ended up liking Hawkins. Mainly because she had actual friends. A lot of the middle school girls were going through puberty - resulting in them to act like whores.

Billy didn't mind that at all. He loved any type of girl that wanted sex and romance. Max was always so different. She was shy, pushed people away, and etc.. Lucas was her first boyfriend - that she can trust and not expect her to go through with something yet. 

Besides all that - Max loved skateboarding. It was one of the things that put her mind at ease. Anytime she gets anxious or stressed, she just skates around - learning new tricks and breaking the boundaries. That's what she's always done. Even when she lived with her dad. He was the one that pushed her to do it, which annoyed Susan in some ways because she wanted Max to be more girly and feminine.

Billy was only close to her because she was more of a tomboy. It felt nice to have a little sister - who wasn't nosy and shit. That didn't stop them bickering, though. Billy often blamed Susan for the move - which caused him and Max's relationship to unbound. They became distant until the summer of 1985. That saved their relationship and made them closer than ever. 

The only thing Billy wanted to do was just workout. He wanted to finally work out and lift some weights - without any interruptions. Just him and the bench. He had gotten out of shape after the events of July 4th but began working out again in September. It felt good to burn off all that energy and steam. That was one of Billy's coping mechanisms, just like Max's skateboarding. 

* * *

Max raised her jeans a bit, tugging at her shoes to cup her foot, finally getting them on. She tied the strings, each loop interacting with another. Billy was blasting his heavy metal in the living room, lifting 75 pounds of weights. It felt good. 

Max grabbed her nearby skateboard, fixing it up and making sure it was decent enough to skate with. She placed it between her forearm and hand, holding it and leaving her room. Billy was taking a break, smoking a cigar. 

"Stay in the neighborhood, I don't feel like driving to find you, shitbird..." He began the conversation, watching her roll his eyes. 

"Okay, I heard you..." She replied, nearly huffing some curse words underneath her breath. She didn't want to anger him because this was the calmest he's been in months. She went out into the empty street, not many cars were parked outside. It made her sigh in relief because she had extra time to practice.

She began with some of her basic tricks. Some of them being air tricks, which weren't too difficult for her. She was trying to learn some harder ones, though. She had always wanted to know how to successfully do a noseslide without losing her board. The last time she attempted one of the grind tricks, she lost her skateboard and saw Eleven with it. She almost wondered if Eleven used her powers to make it slide or if Max really just sucked at the grind trick. 

She brought her feet together, standing on the board. She began to practice the movements of what she was going to do a noseslide in the air - thinking that it would be easy and she'd learn the trick. As she raised into the air and the board did the noseslide position, it landed on the very outer of the nose. Instead of landing correctly, she fell forward, hitting her head against the hard concrete. Her knees landed on the skateboard, causing the board to flip over. 

Max scrunched her face, holding her head. She tried to hold in her tears, but as she slid her hand through her hair - blood was marked on each finger. She had busted her head open - or just a gash. She knew it was more serious than the other injuries she had. She screamed, "Billy!" 

He heard her barely - but turned down his music. He rolled his eyes and went to the door opening it, "What the hell do you want!?" 

She was crying.

Billy's eyes widen. There was blood coming from her head. 

"Shit..." He muttered, running down their lawn to get closer to her. "What the hell happened?" 

"I was just trying to simplify that noseslide trick..." Max explained, applying pressure to her head. "Help me, it hurts so bad!"

Her tears were flowing. That's how you knew something was obviously wrong. He grabbed the towel - that was still over his shoulder from the workout - and pressed it against her head. She cringed, flinching from the pain. 

"It hurts!!" She cried out, nearly hurling over. 

He mumbled for a moment, helping her up. "Come on, I need you to lay down on the couch when you get in the house, okay shitbird?" 

She rolled her eyes at the nickname but she grew fond of it. They walked up the concrete stairs that led them into the house, her tears still falling down her cheeks.

As soon as they got in, Billy went into the kitchen and grabbed some warm water with a washcloth. She laid against the couch, waiting for him to bandage her head up. This was one of her worst injuries yet! 

He gathered an ice pack, too - making sure he got all the materials. He's only had to help one time and that was when she was younger. She didn't know how to handle the wound. Billy only learned because of his mom. It brought back memories. Memories that sometimes hurt and sometimes made him smile. 

* * *

He finally got in there. He brought in the bowl of warm water, bar soap on the side, the washcloth, and the ice pack. "You ready?" 

She gave him a stare, rolling her eyes. "Please, just get it over with..."

He nodded and soaked the washcloth, applying some anti-bacterial soap on it. He squeezed it, letting the excess water drip away. He began to clean it. The gash wasn't horrible, but it needed to be sanitized and handled properly.

After he cleaned it up, he began to ice it. It didn't swell much but it was obviously inflamed. She relaxed a bit, the pain slowly went away. 

Billy raised up, looking down at her. "Just rest, don't get back on that skateboard tonight, okay?" 

"I won't..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only knew some of the skateboarding terms because of a game I used to play when I was younger.


	4. Savior0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Billy witnesses Max getting abused by Neil and his reaction - will forever break his silence.

Billy had already graduated from Hawkins High School last year. It only left Max to finish school. She was starting 10th grade and honestly, she found herself nervous. She wasn't a huge fan of school, but she did love seeing her friends. There were just lots of fake people, just like any other school. Neil and Susan kept up with both Billy and Max's grade throughout the past years. Many times because of Billy's failing grades - he'd get beat for hours by Neil. Susan would take Max out for ice cream because she couldn't bear to watch Neil doing that.

Thankfully, she had convinced Neil to never hit Max, or she'd call the cops. Due to his love for Susan, he promised her that and supposedly "cherished" it. Even though he promised that it didn't mean he would keep it...

* * *

As Max got the car, Billy noticed something was wrong. She was more on-the-low and quieter. 

"What's wrong with you?" 

"Nothing - can we just go home?" 

Her voice was snappy and seemed a lot more irritated than usual. He snooped at her, watching her put things away in her backpack. She noticed him staring, immediately rolling her eyes. "Quit staring!" 

"You're in my car and my car is my rules - now tell me what the fuck is going on?!" Billy snapped back, giving her a glare. She looked at him in awe for a moment, before shaking her head with a small laugh.

"How demanding of you!" She sarcastically spoke out, trying to open the car door. "I'll just skate home if I'm going to get interrogated by you!" 

Billy rolled his eyes, unlocking the car door. "Fine by me, I don't need someone complaining and ruining the music!" 

She snarled at him, "Fuck you, Billy!" 

She got out of the car and watched him pull away. He was clearly angry, so he went ahead and backed out - beginning his drive. A part of him felt bad for doing that but he didn't know what her problem was.

* * *

Max finally got home after skating. Billy wasn't there yet - which soothed her. She loved and cared about him but she just didn't wanna talk to anyone. She failed her science class. She was hoping that Will's tutoring sessions would help but she still didn't understand any of the concepts.

She picked her skateboard up, holding it by her side and she ran up to the door. As soon as she opened the door, Neil stood there. He wasn't that close to the door but he still nearby it. 

"Maxine, I got a call from your teacher..." Neil began. Her eyes widen almost, but she wanted to stay calm. She didn't wanna anger Neil. She knew how he was with Billy sometimes. Susan was out of town on a business trip. "You failed a class?"

"I know and I'm sorry..." She replied, looking down and trying to keep her senses aware of any movement.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, Maxine! I'm very disappointed in you!!" 

"I was studying, I just didn't understand all of it..." 

"It's because of that damn boyfriend you have, isn't it?" 

"Lucas? We haven't been spending time together lately..." 

"Listen here, I want you to read the words that come from my mouth, you got that?" 

Max froze. This tone was different from any of the other conversations. He's never had this tone. It was almost sadistic and sinister.

"I want you to break up with Lucas, okay?" He demanded, giving her this intense gaze.

She furrowed her eyebrows. She balled her hands into fists. She looked down

_Don't do it, Max..._

_Just nod and go along with it..._

_Don't say no, come on, you dumbass..._

"No..." She responded, shaking her head. She was very bold and strong with her statement. It took Neil back by surprise. 

"What'd you just say?" 

"I said no..." Her voice was nearly hesitant but she wasn't going to let someone try to break her and Lucas up again. She looked back up, giving a look at Neil.

He suddenly grabbed her right wrist, very roughly. "Wanna repeat that again?" 

Max was frozen, trying to back away but his grip was strong. It was painful. It was different than that one time with Billy.

"I'm not breaking up with Lucas - I kindly suggest you release my wrist before I start screaming..." Her tone was sassier and confident. 

He let her wrist go - surprising Max. As soon as she turned around, Neil's hands went to his pants. He began to unbuckle his belt quietly, gripping the leather in his hands. He gave her a look. He found himself hesitant to do it because of Susan but he wasn't letting a teenager talk to him like that. 

She suddenly felt a burning sensation on her back, almost like she'd been hit, causing her to fall down. She turned and saw Neil with the belt. Her eyes widen, trying to crawl away. He stomped down onto her back causing her to grunt in pain. 

"This is what bad girls get when they don't listen, Maxine..." 

* * *

Billy parked outside the house, still listening to the radio. He pulled the key from the ignition, cracking his neck before opening the car door. He noticed that Max's skateboard was outside the house, which was unusual for her to do. He sighed, making his way up the lawn. 

As soon as he opened the door, he was about to speak until he saw what was in front of him. Max was laying on the ground, tears rolling down her face - a belt in Neil's hands. Her legs were red and imprinted with belt markings. 

He felt his heart nearly stop and skip a beat. His eyes narrowed the room, anger building up into him. "What the hell?! Get the fuck off her, you piece of shit!" 

Billy ran towards Neil, his fist immediately slamming into his father's jaw. Neil fell back into the couch, gripping the side of his face. 

Neil slowly rose from the couch, his energy was sinister, his aura felt like the devil. Neil's eyes pierced through Billy's soul. 

Billy wasn't going to stop. Neil was going to pay for that.

"What was that? I wanna hear that from you again, one more _DAMN_ time, you pussy!" Neil screamed out, spit droplets hitting Billy's face.

"I said that you're a piece of shit, Neil..." Billy sassed back, his voice deepened and sounded terrifying. 

"Don't call me by my first name, Billy..." 

"I'm not going to call you my father because no father would hit their child!" 

"You're testing my limits..." 

"You've tested mine for 14 years!" 

"I said that's enough!" Neil screamed, his fist banging into a nearby wall. Max cried out, her voice trembled a bit.

Billy turned back, looking at her. He gulped for a moment. He'd never seen her like that. So vulnerable. 

Max looked up at him, gulping for air. "B-Billy..." Tears fell down her reddened face. 

"Billy, watch out!" Max screamed out as Neil stretched his arm back, balling it into a fist and slamming it across Billy's right jaw. "Billy!" 

He fell to the ground, blood splattering from his nose. He coughed for a moment, his breath taken from the punch. He was laying right next to Max, he breathed heavily. She gazed into his eyes, her eyes still watering. Billy nodded softly, reassuring her that everything would be okay. Billy stared up, Neil approached them. He looked down at Billy, his stare was so uncomforting. 

"You're going to regret all of that, Billy..." Neil spoke groggily, cracking his knuckles roughly. 

"Oh yeah?"

"You still wanna get smart with me, son?" 

"Take this, you piece of shit!" Billy screamed, his foot flew up and kicked Neil in his lower-half. Neil groaned out, falling back to the ground. Billy carefully stood up, raising above his abuser. "You aren't the winner, father... because I will tell Susan that you beat Max..." 

Neil gave Billy a glare, shaking his head in amusement. "You wouldn't dare, you son of a bitch!"

"She already knows about all the shit you do to me, so I wonder how she'd react about my poor little sister, Max..." His voice sounded sarcastic but he meant - every - single - word. 

Neil didn't have any words to say. In all honesty, he wanted to punch Billy's face in - but he knew Billy would tell Susan. He rolled his eyes, standing up. "Whatever but you and me later, we're gonna have a little talk..." 

And with that, Neil was out of the room.

Billy immediately turned to Max, her tears were drying up slowly but her face was still broken. She finally saw the monster. 

"Come here..." Billy softly spoke, his arms opening up to comfort her. She immediately raised up and cried into Billy's chest. She didn't want to let go of him. He saved her.


	5. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested - Max has a nightmare that proceeds to Billy taking care of her.

**She found herself in a trippy illusion. It was an illusion of memories. Some of them flew around like seagulls. She remembered the seagulls. The seagulls from California. The sand and the ocean blue waves... Billy was surfing as Susan and Neil were kissing each other. It irritated Billy. Neil had been cheating on Billy's mom for months. She knew it but she didn't want to say a thing.**

**Max was pretty young. Billy was about 9-years-old making Max about 5-years-old. She could be annoying but Billy enjoyed her company. She was different from Neil's side of the family. She was happy. Almost brighter than a ray of sunshine. Billy just hated Max's mom. He didn't want to but he couldn't help it.**

**Max always knew Billy's hatred for Susan. It sometimes upset her but at times - she'd realize and understand where he was coming from.**

**The rainbow effects twirled, spinning in patterns of whirls. It was interesting. She'd never had a dream like this. She could almost control it. She felt like some powerful hippie. The sudden rainbow vibe became dark and sinister.**

**"Billy?" Max's voice echoed out, watching the ground collapse with her. She began to scream, sudden memories pushing upon her.**

**She felt a sudden heavy pressure on her chest, the sudden control releasing. She couldn't control the dream. The dream was being forced and emotional-attachment was slipping. Where was this going?**

**She felt herself colliding with the ground, tears sliding down her face from the pain. She knew this wasn't real - she knew it. She brought her head up from the ground, watching the scene unfold. She remembered this. It was the first time she learned the abuse Billy was suffering. It was 6 months ago.**

**She had stumbled out of her bedroom because she heard something fall. She saw Billy get his face punched by Neil. It ended with her running in there and begging her step-father to stop. Billy had been surprised by her actions. She remembered the conversation between Billy and her.**

**"How long, Billy?"**

**"Years..."**

**"You could've said something, you can't let him do this!"  
**

**"I have to, Max..."**

**"No, you don't!"**

**"Yes, I do. I have to do it to protect you, I won't let him lay a hand on you!"**

**It was such an emotional moment between them. It disappeared and she found herself watching Billy bleed out. It was on July 4th. Her biggest nightmare. She hated that day.**

**Max felt herself sobbing, wondering what was happening.**

**Stop this...**

She suddenly awakened from the nightmare. She nearly jumped up and out of the bed. Her breathing was heavy. Tears were already going down her cheek. 

"Billy!" She screamed out, her voice cracked a bit. Her room was still dark. She looked at her alarm clock and it was 3:45 am. 

Her bedroom door suddenly slung open and there he was. He knew what had happened. She had another nightmare. The tenth one in 3 months. His heart broke for her. It truly did. 

He walked towards her, sitting at the edge of the bed. "It was just a nightmare, it's okay..." 

She was still crying. She hated seeing that nightmare. She didn't want to be reminded of what could've been. 

"It was so scary, Billy..." Her voice was shaky, almost trembling. "I'm so tired of getting the dreams..."

"I know you are, kid..." 

"I can't stand seeing it..." 

"I know..." 

His voice was soft. He was worried about her. He knew what the dreams were about. It broke his heart that she was so fearful and traumatized by it. He sometimes wondered if coming back worsened it. 

He gulped nervously, "What happened in it this time?" He was almost hesitant. He knew she would start crying. He didn't want to see her tears...

"Our past, me and you meeting, I saw you getting beat by Neil..." She began, her voice lingered off. "Then, July 4th..." 

He saw the pain and emotion in her eyes. Her eyes had begun to water, tears beginning to drip down. He immediately pulled her into a hug, letting her cry it out. She began to sob, holding onto her brother tightly. The nightmares are the worst, but the hugs felt just right after that horrible night.


	6. Get Out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to continue this series because it's missing Billy Hargrove hours again! uGh. I was requested a chapter a few months ago about Billy walking into Max in the shower.

The stereo blared from the bathroom. In there, Max was singing her favorite song by Duran Duran. 

_Dark in the city, night is a wire, steam in the subway, earth is a fire..._

"Do do do, do do do, do do do do!" She used her hairbrush to get into the music, swaying her head, side to side. The water droplets hit her nude back, sliding off at the beat of each note.

Woman you want me? Give me a sign and catch me breathing even closer behind!

_Do do do, do do do, do do do do!_

"In touch with the ground, I'm on the hunt-down after you!" Max sang along, washing her body off with a washcloth. "Smell like I sound, I'm lost in the crowd and I'm hungry like the wolf!" 

Meanwhile, in the living room, Billy had his Sony Walkman. He blasted some songs from The Clash. He lifted his weights, like usual. He took a small break, dragging the weight to the ground and sipping on some water. His towel draped from his shoulder, still bopping his head to his music. He rose to his feet, making his way to the bathroom. His headphones still rested against his head. 

He didn't even notice the music from there or the shower running. 

Max froze, hearing the door open and the footsteps that followed. She grabbed one of her shampoo bottles, before sliding the curtain open, while letting it cover her body - seeing Billy looking at himself in the mirror.

He winked at himself, sliding his tongue against his upper-lip afterwards, then biting his bottom lip. He REALLY didn't notice Max or that the shower was going. 

"Get out!" Max screamed, throwing her shampoo bottle at him. Billy flinched, letting his headphones fall off. He turned and looked at the curtains, Max's face flushing a bright red. 

"What the hell, Max?" Billy said in that dangerous-yet-sarcastic tone of his. He reached down to the shampoo bottle, looking at her. "What type of person do you think I am?"

"G-Get the fuck out!" Max yelled back, stuttering over her words. She felt very awkward, knowing that she was naked behind the shower curtain. 

"I saw that blush, Maxine..." He said in a jokingly sarcastic way. "That's no way to think about me..." 

Suddenly, he threw the shampoo bottle back at her. It zoomed at her, causing her to fall and slip. Billy's hand went over his mouth and he tried to hold his laughter. "Okay, fair enough for me..." 

Just as she was about to yell his name, he walked out of the bathroom. She groaned loudly, slamming her hand into the bathtub, which hurt. "You're a dick!" 

Behind the closed door, Billy snickered to himself, going back to his workout. 


	7. Protective Billy To The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, we will have the protective brother that we all wanted to see (we did see it but people called billy a racist... so let's change that)

It was finally the end of the first day of Max's freshman year. The day felt like it was taking years to go by. The only thing they really did on the first day was read papers and agree to rules, which was _BORING_ , in general. The school year felt different. Will wasn't there with them. It almost felt awkward. Lucas and Max had broken up for now as Max was still trying to handle everything.

Billy almost died. It was terrifying. She remembered when the ambulance took off with him. Susan and Max both shed tears, while Neil just drank and celebrated. Max had finally seen the true colors of her step-father, Neil. She never really knew about the abuse that Billy suffered until him opening up to her about it recently. It angered her. She regret all of the shit she called Billy. 

" _Well, well, well..._ If it isn't Maxine!" A voice called out, taking Max's attention. She swayed around and immediately eyed one of the senior boy's she had gym with. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, smiling sarcastically.

"If it isn't the school's biggest pervert..." Max snapped back, taking him by surprise. He laughed slyly, his hand reaching over to grasping her hip. She squirmed in disgust. " _Fuck off..._ " 

He laughed, watching her try to push him away. His jokes were going way too far. His hand slipped down her pants, cupping her ass. She tried to kick him off, "I said stop!" 

Her voice was loud but his grip was very tight. He clearly worked out a lot. 

In the parking lot, Billy smoked a cigarette, waiting for Max. He began to hear the shouts, noticing Max's voice. He dragged the cigarette against his ashtray, letting it burn as he swung open the car door. "Fucking hell..." He mumbled, annoyed that she was late. 

He made his way towards the front building and finally could see what was happening. He grit his teeth, balling his hands into fists, and charged at the senior. Max fell to the ground as Billy slammed the guy into the concrete.

"You're one sick fucking piece of shit, you hear me?" Billy yelled, slamming his fist into the dude's chest. 

"Billy Hargrove. I guess you're here to protect that bitch of a sister you have!" 

Billy's fist roughly slammed against the dude's jaw. He screamed out, trying to push Billy off of him. Blood flying from his mouth. 

"Billy, let's just go!" Max yelled, tugging at his arm. She didn't want Billy to get caught doing this. She appreciated him for doing this but sometimes he went too far with protecting.

"Not until this piece of shit apologizes for being a pervert!" Billy argued back, pulling the guy up by the collarbone of his shirt. "Did you hear me? Apologize to my sister..." 

The senior didn't even respond. He met eyes with Max and rolled his eyes. 

"Say it! I will _fucking destroy you_ if you don't..." Billy warned, his voice raspy and devilish. His anger was truly awakened. 

"I'm sorry..." 

Immediately after him apologizing, Billy threw him to the ground and raised his eyebrows. "Remember me next time you try to touch her..." 

Billy took Max by her arm and led her to the parking lot. Max looked back at the dude and then looked at Billy with a slight smile. 

" _Thank you.._." Max said softly as they approached the car.

He looked down at her, "Don't start getting all gushy on me, _shitbird.._." 


End file.
